Kirby's OTHER Adventure
by Shining Kirby
Summary: When Our pink Marshmellow gets sucked into another game, a waky and nonsense story begins!R&R, No flame plez, my first story.Chapter 1 is up!
1. The Interchangable Kirby

Shining Kirby: Well, I've finnaly gotten the time to write my first fan-fic EVER! Well, at least a non-Bionicle one. Ha,ha,hrrr.....ahem! Well, anyway I don't own Kirby, Medabots, or Zelda. Ni-Kaabi is property of King Dedede 114. Zell2Vivi: Get on with the stoopid story! Shining Kirby: Whatever.  
  
Kirby's OTHER Adventure  
  
Chapter 1: The Interchangeable Kirby  
  
Kirby: Wow! Today is such a great day! I think I'll go for a run!!  
  
Kirby runs around his neighborhood until he runs right into a robot.  
  
Kirby: Hey! Watch where your goin'! Robot: Why don't you watch where I'm goin'! Kirby: ???? Robot: Don't give me that face! What, you wanna Ro-Battle?! Kirby: ???? Metabee: That's right! Right here, right now! A Ro-Battle!! Kirby: Listen, whoever you are, but....... Metabee: I'm Metabee! Got a problem wit that?! Kirby: No, but I bet you have a good power, so I'll do this!  
  
Kirby inhales Metabee(Insert inhale music here) and gains the interchangable power.(Insert gain power song here)  
  
Kirby: Yay! now I get to do this!  
  
Kirby takes a shotgun and attaches it to his left arm.  
  
Kirby: A shotgun is good, but.....  
  
Kirby decides to show Metaknight his new power, but then he falls into a warp hole and ends up in a lush field surrounded by water.  
  
Kirby:What is this place?  
  
Kirby is then attacked by a jelly-like creature, but he unloads a round of bullets onto it with his shotgun arm.  
  
Kirby: What the hell was that!?  
  
Kirby is then greeted by an old-looking guy in green tights.  
  
Green-tights guy: Ohh! A little pink fairy! My friend with the Tingle Tuner that I gave him will be pleased! Kirby: Die you beast from hell!  
  
Kirby unloads a round on Tingle.  
  
Kirby: Crap! I've lost all my bullets.  
  
???: Take off yer d**n arm then!  
  
Kirby: Who the hell was that!?  
  
Metaknight appears from behind some insanely tall grass.(Mexican music plays).  
  
Kirby: What the hell? When do you appear in some strange toon-shaded crap?  
  
Metaknight: You saw Metabee for a reason, a reason for which you will find out soon enough..  
  
Metaknight dissapears, and is replaced by Ni-Kaabi(in case ya'll are wonderin, Ni-Kaabi is King DDD's son.)  
  
N-K: Uggh... I was having a dream about a penguin with lipstick on...*faints*  
  
Kirby: Aw, man... hey! What's that?!  
  
Kirby has spotted a water bottle.  
  
Kirby: Yeah! Even though none of this makes sense, it's nice to have some toon-shaded water!  
  
Kirby drinks the water, then faints.  
  
Later, at Windfall Island.  
  
???: Wake up. Comon. wake up. WAKE UP I SAID!!!!  
  
??? splashes water on Kirby  
  
Kirby: Tax exemtion! Wha? Where am I?  
  
Boy: Hey, comon. Wake up. You were all on my private oasis, right, so I thought 'who the hell is that puffball and that fat penguin?'. Anyway, I go up to ya'll, and who do I see? 'It's that Kirby dude and a mini DDD!' I said to that door butler. Then I bring ya'll to Windfall Island and bring ya'll to that one rich dude's house, but I have to fish out all my hard earned 5,000 rupees fer it. I hope Moe eates his daughter. Anyway...  
  
Kirby:ZZZZZZ...  
  
Boy: Anyway..  
  
Kirby: ZZZZZZZZ*snork*zzzz...  
  
Boy: (mockingly) Yeah, and my name is Link.  
  
Shining Kirby: Who is this "Link"? And where are Kirby and Ni-Kaabi anyway? And what's the point of this useless adventure? Find out in the next chappy "A bow to pick with ya!" 


	2. A bow to pick with ya

Shining Kirby: NO FAIR!!!! Zell2Vivi: What? Shining Kirby: I got one of the highest scores in my class!!!! Zell2Vivi: And??? Shining Kirby: Someone got higher than me!!!! Zell2Vivi: So? Shining Kirby: Whatever. You wouldn't understand. Anyway, I don't own Kirby, Zelda, Resident Evil, or Ni-Kaabi.  
  
Chapter 2: A bow to pick with ya!  
  
We find our hero (?), Kirby, lying asleep on a large bed.  
  
We then find Link sleeping. Lets take a peek at his dreams.  
  
??: You are the instrument. You will fail your mission if you do not protect him.. protect him...protect him...  
  
Link:AUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Link wakes up in a pool of his own sweat. Kirby then walks in.  
  
Kirby: What the hell was that?! You almost broke my glass of water!!!  
  
Link: I had a horrible dream!!! A strange, disembodied voice spoke to me, then I saw this ugly looking monster that reminded me of Nemesis from Resident Evil 3!!  
  
Kirby: Whatever. Wake me up again and you won't ever see tomorrow.  
  
Later that night, we see Ni-Kaabi rolling around in bed, looking terrified.  
  
??: You are the not-that-important sidekick. You do have a purpose, though. I just don't know what the hell it is. Good luck....Good luck....Good luck...  
  
Ni-Kaabi: AUGH!!!!!!!!!! I FORGOT MY MIDNIGHT SNACK!!!!!!  
  
In the distance...  
  
Kirby: what the hell!  
  
Link:what?!  
  
Kirby: i don't know, maybe the fact that you keep Screaming Like A Girl!!!!  
  
Someone: i saw that movie!  
  
Link: Shut Up!  
  
whap!  
  
bang!  
  
Kirby: what's that?  
  
BOOOOMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
shhhhh..TWANG!  
  
Kirby goes flying past Ni-Kaabi's doorway.  
  
CRASH!!!!  
  
Link: GET BACK HERE YOU BASTERD!!!  
  
Kirby: Take this!  
  
Ni-Kaabi hears an inhaling sound, then a swallowing sound.  
  
Kirby: HAHA!!!  
  
Link: What the..  
  
SLICE!!!  
  
A sword beam slices past Ni-Kaabi's doorway.  
  
Link: Augh!!! My hair!! You'll pay!!! DIE!!!!  
  
SLICE!!!!  
  
Kirby: My hat!!!! Die!!!  
  
Link: You say it with less feeling.  
  
Kirby: Oh. DAY!!!!I MEAN DEY!!!! GOD, I MEAN DYE!!!!!!  
  
Ni-Kaabi: Oh, my gosh. I totally forgotten that I'm hungry!  
  
Ni-Kaabi takes the secret entrance he build.  
  
The next morning...  
  
Link: PINK!!!  
  
Kirby: STOOPID BLONDE!!!  
  
Link: SHORT!!!!  
  
Kirby: TOON-SHADED!!!!  
  
Link: AT LEAST I'VE GOT MORE GAMES!!!!  
  
Kirby: AT LEAST I'VE GOT A SHOW!!!!  
  
Metaknight: Stop it. BOTH OF YOU!!!  
  
Silence.  
  
Metaknight: Now, it's obvious you've forgotten about your mission. You will find it out. Now, go find a Gorgon trader. Oh, and to settle this argument, at least I'm named after a way of life, like the Omish or something.  
  
Shining Kirby: Well, whatever. Now that I'm all cracked up, I'll write more next week, in the next chapter: "Green Guy in Tights" 


	3. The Guy in Green Tights

ShiningKirby: Hey, kids. Procrastinating for months gets you nowhere. Just remember that.  
  
Ooo.yeah..as for copyrights, the only new one is that Viewtiful Joe is copyright Capcom.  
  
Chapter 3: Green Guy in Tights  
  
Kirby: I'm bored. Hey, Chainlink, why don't you do that spinny trick again. It looks funny.  
  
Link: Why the Hell should I?  
  
Kirby: Because if you don't you won't see your hair ever again.  
  
Link: Ah. Well, if you cut off my beautiful golden hair, I'll pop you like a ballon!  
  
Kirby: OOOOKKKAAYY..  
  
Ni-Kaabi: Hey! Where's my face time!?  
  
Kirby: Rememver? You're the not that important side kick! So, I kick you on the side!  
  
Kirby kicks Ni-Kaabi.  
  
Ni-Kaabi: WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR??!!?! YOU ARE SO DEAD, YOU BASTRD!!!!  
  
Metaknight: SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP AND STOP USING THOSE FUCKING FOUL LANGUAGE!!!!  
  
Everyone: O_O...  
  
Kirby starts singing Faint  
  
Kirby: I am a little bit of loneliness, a little bit of disregard.  
  
Everyone: SHUT UP!  
  
Kirby:.Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored!  
  
Kirby starts singing so loud that Metabee falls out of his mouth.  
  
Metabee: That's it, foo! I'm gonna kill you!  
  
Kirby: Oh, yeah, foo? I'magonna kick your candy ass!  
  
Metabee: Oh, foo? Then I'magonna hafta run like a little schoo gurl and just leave behind this jewel!  
  
Metabee screams like a little schoolgirl and runs away. As he runs, he drops something, and Kirby picks it up.  
  
Some kind of happy music plays.  
  
Announcer: You got the Meta-Crystal! Use it's powers to use the Metabee power whenever you want! Just stick it on you jewel band! But, you don't have a jewel band, so I'll give you one!  
  
A rubber-like object falls on Kirby's head.  
  
Announcer: You got the jewel band! Use it to use jewels!  
  
Kirby attaches the jewel band to his wrist.  
  
Kirby: Now where, Metaknight?  
  
Metaknight: You must now go to the realm of the Movies, and find the Viewtiful jewel, but first..  
  
Metaknight lifts up a hand at Link, and Link slowly turns into a jewel.  
  
Metaknight: I give you the Cel-Jewel.  
  
Kirby: Cel?  
  
Metaknight: This is an auto-jewel, which will activate whenever needed. It activates when you are in a cel-shaded world.  
  
Kirby: Isn't this a..  
  
Metaknight: since you were with Link most of the time, it didn't matter. Oh, and Ni-Kaabi, you must stay here until Kirby gets 5000 jewels.  
  
N-K: Why?  
  
Metaknight: SHUT UP! Anywho, I leave you to find the way to the Movie World.  
  
Kirby: Can't you give me some poor Mexican clue?  
  
Metaknight: A distant relative of the Jewel-Carrier lives in this realm. On top of some tower. They are related only by spandex.  
  
Kirby: Ah. Well, see ya Ni-Kaabi, I'm off to find spandex!  
  
After Kirby leaves...  
  
Ni-Kaabi: He's doomed, isn't he?  
  
Metaknight: Yup. Hours Later...  
  
Kirby: God! If only there were some what to cross these Islands without puffing up!  
  
???: You! Posseser of the Cel-Jewel!  
  
Kirby looks behind him to find a red lion boat.  
  
Red lion boat: Yes, doofus, over here.  
  
Kirby: Huh?  
  
Red lion boat: Get on.  
  
Kirby: But your.like.possessed.  
  
Rlb: No, I'm not possesed. I'm the King of the Red Lions!  
  
Kirby is listening to a Linkin Park CD.  
  
KotRL: LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!!!  
  
Kirby: Yes, Master Red Lion under the Great Kings!  
  
MRLUtGK: Yes..whatever.. Months later, Kirby sees a tower.  
  
Kirby: That's it! I don't need you!  
  
Kirby jumps off the KotRL.  
  
King: Wait! If you leave me alone, then Cyclone..  
  
???: Eheheheheh!  
  
King: Augh!!!!  
  
At the tower...  
  
Kirby: Aw, crap! Mopre climbing? Wait! I've got the Meta-Jewel!  
  
Kirby uses the Meta-Jewel, and get's his Machine-Gun arm!  
  
Kirby starts shooting at the base of the tower. The tower slowly comes to the ground.  
  
Tingle: Who dares destroy Tingle Tower?  
  
Knuckle: Aw, Crap! You know how long it took me to build this?!  
  
Kirby interchanges his Machinegun into a human hand and fingers Knuckle.  
  
Kirby's hand changes back to a Kirby hand.  
  
Kirby: OK, tights. Werd on the street is that you know how to get to the movie world. Thell me what do you know, or else.  
  
Kirby's hand changes to a plasma rifle. Kirby points it at Knuckle.  
  
Kirby: You want your bro to live.don't you?  
  
Tingle: No. Go ahead and kill him. He's a pain in the ass.  
  
Kirby shoots Knuckle's head off.  
  
Tingle and Co.: Woohoo!  
  
Kirby points the plasma rifle at Tingle.  
  
Kirby: Your next. After this song.  
  
Kirby's remaining are changes to a surround sound stereo with giant subwoofers.  
  
Radio: Now, for Somewhere I Belong..  
  
Song: #guitar# I was confused. I had nuthin to say, I get lost in the nuthinness inside of me..  
  
Kirby's arm changes back.  
  
Kirby: OK, you want to heal, don't you? Then you've got Nothing to say. Otherwise, the only place you'll belong is on an Autopsy Table.  
  
Tingle: OK, Ok. All you have to do is go to a screening of "Captain Blue" at a $0.50 Movie.  
  
Kirby: Sounds Easy. Where is it screening?  
  
Tingle: Windfall Island Theater. There used to be some game house there, but that guy is so huge in business that he has games all over the sea.  
  
Kirby: To WIT!  
  
What will happen when Kirby gets to the Movie theaters? What happened to the KotRL? What are these jewels for anyway? Find out some of these answers when I get my own Copy of Viewtiful Joe! The nest title should be..  
  
Of Spandex and Vs.  
  
Till then.Tata.  
  
Shining Kirby: Well, that was fun. I can't wait till Viewtiful Joe, Kirby's Air Ride, and Bionicle come out! 


End file.
